


snowball fights & mistletoe kisses 🌃 4-5/12

by fredastaire



Series: ⭐ 12 days of tyrus ⭐ [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, First Kiss, M/M, Snowball Fights, days 4-5 snow and mistletoe, i dislike ice so cyrus dislikes ice. i like eating ice though, mistletoe kiss, pretty messy but im a mess, theyre such dorks i love em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredastaire/pseuds/fredastaire
Summary: i combined the prompts snow & mistletoe :D





	snowball fights & mistletoe kisses 🌃 4-5/12

It was a very cold winter so far, and like all weather, that had its own pros and cons. 

Cyrus' least favorite thing about winter was ice, so when his friends asked him to come with them to an outdoor iceskating rink on a snow day, he politely declined. It was too much slipping and sliding. He decided to spend the day doing classic, un-slippery snow day activities. Snowmen. Structures that were just almost snow forts (Cyrus realised he didn't need snow forts if there was no one to have a snowball fight with, but there really are only so many things one can do alone in the snow). And, finally, snow angels. So many snow angels. Cyrus wondered how many snow angels would fit into just their front yard. 

He was lying in the snow, watching the cloudy sky, thinking about something distant, when footsteps started to approach. He didn't pay any attention to them, except for when they stepped on the snow and crunched their way over to where he was lying. TJ’s face appeared above him. 

“Hi?” TJ asked, confusedly. 

“I’m making a snow angel.” Cyrus said, monotonically, not moving his arms.

TJ scrutinized the area around Cyrus. “Alright, I can see that,” he said. 

“What are you doing here?” Cyrus asked, curiously. 

“You texted me.” TJ said. 

“I did not..” Cyrus’ words trailed off as he tried to remember what he’d done before coming outside. He vaguely remembered asking if TJ could come over. “Oh, yeah I did. Of course I did.” 

“How long have you just been lying down in the snow?” 

“A few minutes.” 

“Isn’t it cold down there?” 

“I’m making it less cold. With my body heat.”

TJ offered him a hand, and Cyrus sighed, taking it. TJ helped him stand. “Bad day?” 

“No, not really,” he said. 

TJ looked at the snow angel, which was more of a Cyrus-shaped imprint in the snow, because he’d hardly moved his arms. “Are you sure? Because that’s a pretty sad-looking snow angel.” 

“They just have smaller wings.” Cyrus said, and smiled a little bit. “It’s not a bad day, I just felt a bit lonely.” 

“I can change that, then.” TJ grinned and knelt down to the snow and started rolling snow into a ball. “Snowball fight?” 

Cyrus grinned back. “Oh, TJ. You’re an amateur. You don’t _ ask _ to start a snowball fight. You just start one.”

TJ tilted his head, and then promptly threw the snowball at Cyrus. Cyrus just laughed, not off put. Snowball fights were, in his opinion, his area of expertise. He knelt down and started rolling his own snowballs to throw. TJ was on his toes, but not quick enough to escape Cyrus’ pelting. He yelped, throwing a snowball weakly at Cyrus and ducking. The snowball fell into Cyrus’ hair, covering it in snow. 

TJ started to return Cyrus’ attacks, and Cyrus was laughing as snow started falling again, in little flakes. “We’re going to get all wet.,” TJ complained, only to get pelted with another snowball. Cyrus felt a familiar feeling rising in his chest, something he called TJ-induced happiness. It was a bit better than normal happiness. A little bit giddier, a little bit warmer. 

TJ threw a snowball at him, and hit him square on the chest. “Yes! I got you!” He exclaimed, and Cyrus responded only by . They continued back and forth until TJ collapsed into the snow, breathing hard. 

“Okay, okay. I surrender,” he said, and Cyrus smiled warmly down at him. 

“That’s what I thought. Victory!” Cyrus raised his arms into the air, and TJ groaned. 

“That was brutal. I didn’t think you could be so  _ evil _ .” TJ laid his hands on his chest, looking at Cyrus with that vaguely fond look _. _

“I am full of surprises. That’s part of the appeal.” Cyrus said, shrugging, and then held out his hand. “Stop lying in the snow, Kippen. You’ll get a cold.” 

TJ stood up, and brushed himself off. “My hair is all wet now. I did say this would happen.”

“You did. The wet dog look suits you, though.” 

“I don’t look like a  _ wet dog _ .”

“You do. But it suits you.”

TJ rolled his eyes, but Cyrus could see the hint of a smile on his face. “I should go home now, anyway.” 

Cyrus glanced back at his own home. “Could I come?” 

“Are your parents alright with that?” TJ asked, following his gaze. 

“Yeah. I’ll text them.”

So they took the short walk down to TJ’s, talking about nothing in particular. When they reached the door, TJ rang the bell, and Amber opened the door, after making them wait for a minute. TJ complained about the wait, Amber stuck her tongue out at him and then retreated to her bedroom. 

TJ grabbed a small towel from a closet while Cyrus sat on their couch, playing with the leaves of their Christmas tree. TJ dried his hair the best he could in under 5 minutes, and when he returned, his hair looked messier. But cute. Cute messy. 

“Hi,” he said, when Cyrus just stared at him blankly. 

“Hello.” Cyrus responded. 

“Do you want food or something?” TJ asked, walking into the kitchen, where Cyrus could see him lean down to open a cabinet. Cyrus stood up, to go investigate the food himself. He stood in the kitchen doorway, and TJ leaned up again. He brought an un-popped bag of popcorn out of the cabinet, and walked towards the doorway, then stopped. 

“Oh, didn’t know you were here,” he said. “Anyway, we’ve got popcorn and-”

Cyrus was looking upwards. There was mistletoe, and probably the worst idea he’d had in a bit flashed through his mind. 

TJ followed his gaze, and his face flushed. “Oh, that was a joke that we put u-” TJ was getting significantly flustered over this, so Cyrus thought he’d just get it over with. 

He grabbed TJ’s arm, and pulled him closer. He leaned up and pressed his lips against his, and for a moment it wasn’t really a kiss, just two things pressed against each other, and then TJ kissed back, and Cyrus’ heart felt like it had stopped beating, but it started up again, faster than ever. TJ dropped the unpopped popcorn on the ground, and they pulled apart, and stared at each other, bewildered. 

“Merry late Christmas, TJ.” Cyrus said weakly.

  
  



End file.
